Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel and a flat panel display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel is an input apparatus that enables a user to input a command by using his/her hand or an object to manipulate elements displayed on a screen of a display apparatus. The touch screen panel is combined with the display apparatus to convert a location of a touch into an electrical signal. Such a touch screen panel may replace a separate input apparatus, such as a keyboard or a mouse, and thus, its application range is extending.
The touch screen panel is implemented by using well-known resistive, optical, and capacitive methods. A capacitive touch screen panel detects a change in capacitance between a driving electrode and a sensitivity electrode of the touch screen panel, when a hand or an object touches the surface of the touch screen panel, and converts a location of the touch into an electrical signal.
When the touch screen panel is attached to an external surface of a flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an organic light emitting display apparatus, etc., there are problems in that an entire thickness of a product increases, and manufacturing costs increase. Another problem is that, when the touch screen panel is directly formed on the external surface of the flat panel display apparatus during manufacturing of the flat panel display apparatus, a low temperature manufacturing process needs to be utilized because an internal device of the flat panel display apparatus, such as an organic emissive layer of the organic light emitting display apparatus, may be vulnerable to high temperatures. However, the low temperature process generally results in a high resistance of a conductive layer of the touch screen panel, which undesirably decreases detection speed and reduces a signal to noise ratio (SNR).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.